


Fusco: The Hero

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Another video, Because I LIKE Fusco, Gen, He needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's that quiet hero that is always in the background...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusco: The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Psh.. Sleep, who needs it? Not me. Too much to do.


End file.
